Tumble Weed and Black Hearted D
by musicaltheatregirl-dxc4eva
Summary: It's the mid 1800's and Black Hearted D and his vicious crew are at large, causing trouble for everyone. Especially those in the small town of Wawanakwa...
1. The New Little Lady

_A/N: Hey! This idea has been on my mind for a while and I just had to write it. Also I'm sorry for not updating Wings and It's One Hell of a Ride, I promise I will update soon. Anyway here's a new story for you all. I hope everyone is in character~ or as in character they can be in this situation. Obviously there was no TDI or TDA. Thanks guys!! R&R =)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI... darn shame too. XD_

* * *

The sun was blistering down on the small town of Wawanakwa. A small scraggle of tumble weed rolled down the street, the only source of movement. All was quiet until a loud crash echoed down the deserted streets. The swinging doors to the old 'Pretty Gal Saloon' were swept aside as two drunken men were thrown onto the dusty front porch.

"Now stay out!"

The two drunkards staggered to their feet before stumbling down the couple of steps and onto the street. The doors slowly swung on their hinges before resuming their usual stationary position.

While town was quiet and deserted, the Pretty Gal Saloon was bustling with life. The showgirls were in their extravagant dresses, putting on quite a show. The cowboys were there, hooting and cheering for the girls, and on some occassions, rushing up the wooden stairs to the second floor with a showgirl of their choice, to partake in some less than 'proper' behaviour. There were men and women playing heated games of poker, and others just standing or sitting, having a beer and a conversation.

At the old piano the lively Owen Watson was playing a tune. His bowler hat sat slightly lopsided on his head, and his vest looked a tad too small, but neither minor nuisances wiped the smile off his face. He grinned gratefully as somone placed a note on the piano and asked him to play another tune. The woman nodded her thanks as the music changed, before making her way to the bar, taking a seat on an empty stool.

"One beer please."

The bartender, Devon Joseph, more affectionately known as DJ smiled before pulling out a mug and filling it with frothy beer.

"That'll be fifteen cents little lady." He smiled, passing her the drink.

She went daintily through her coin purse, before handing him the exact amount of change.

"Thanks very much miss." DJ put the money away and began cleaning one of the glasses. His eyes were drawn back to the mysterious lady he had just served a beer. His curiosity got the better of him and he spoke up.

"'Scuse me miss," He continued when he saw her head turn to his direction. "Don't mean to pry, but I don't think I've seen you round here before. You new to these parts?"

She smiled, pushing a stubborn blonde lock from her eyes. "Why yes I am."

"Thought so," He grinned. "Excuse me for asking, but why would a pretty gal like you come all the way out here? We're hundreds of miles from the next town."

The lady took a swig of beer before answering. "I was asked to come by my cousin. She misses home and asked me to bring a few trinkets to make her less homesick."

"Really now? A cousin?"

The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Well if you don't think I'm intruding, would you mind me inquiring as to who it is? I've been in these parts all my life, so I'll probably know your cousin."

She laughed lightly. "Intruding? Oh, not at all. Her name's Courtney. Courtney Harvey."

DJ stopped cleaning the glass for a moment. "Courtney Harvey?"

The lady nodded.

He chuckled before grabbing another glass. "Well I'll be. You're Courtney's cousin! She's been talking about your visit non-stop."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Really? She has!"

He laughed heartily. "She sure has. Lovely girl your cousin." He served someone a beer before turning back to her. "You know she teaches at the local school."

She shook her head, hazel eyes curious.

DJ looked shocked. "She never told you?" His jaw dropped as the lady once again shook her head. "Curious," He murmured.

"Is it odd?"

"A little," He grabbed a new glass. "But probably nothing to worry about. I just would've thought she'd have told you. She loves those kids."

She smiled. "Yeah. Courtney's always been like that."

DJ grinned before putting the glass away and wiping down the bar top. "Don't surprise me..." He placed the rag away and grabbed a new mug, serving someone else a beer.

"I can't believe I forgot!" DJ exclaimed.

The blonde raised her head. "Forgot what?"

DJ looked slightly worried and irritated. "My manners! Oh, my mama would give me such a beating if she realised I didn't introduce myself."

She giggled slightly.

He held out his hand. "Name's Devon Joseph. But you can call me DJ, everyone does."

She smiled and took his hand. "Nice to meet you Mister DJ, I'm Bridgette Waters."

He smiled. "A pleasure Miss Waters."

He dropped her hand, just as the doors to the Saloon were pushed aside. Courtney Harvey stepped inside and made her way to the piano. She spoke to Owen for a moment, before making her way to the bar. She was pushing back a lock of hair when she noticed Bridgette. She let out a gasp of joy, both hands clasped together, before rushing towards her. Bridgette stood up and the two girls became locked in a tight embrace. When they broke apart both had giant smiles, threatening to split their faces in two.

"Oh Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed. "I didn't realise you were already here! When did you arrive? You weren't waiting long were you?"

She smiled and resumed her seat, Courtney taking the one beside her. "I arrived at a quarter to the hour." Just then the clock rang twelve times.

Courtney blushed slightly. "I'm so sorry I kept you waiting."

Bridgette smiled sweetly. "No worries. Mister DJ here was keeping me company."

"Oh thank you DJ!" She said smiling gratefully.

"No worries Miss Courtney." He smiled, pulling out a clean glass. "Beer?"

"Yes please." She said fishing some money out of her purse. "I'm ever so parched. The heat is unbearable."

When the drink was placed before her, she greedily drank from it. After quenching her thirst she turned to DJ. "Any news of more attacks? It's been weeks since I've heard any mention of them."

DJ shook his head and poured himself a beer. "Not that I've heard of." He turned towards the piano. "Owen!"

Owen turned and stopped playing. "Yes Mister DJ?"

"Any news of attacks by the gang?"

Owen straightened his hat before replying. "Yeah. Heard there was an attack on a carriage a day or so ago. Bout fifty miles north of here."

Courtney gasped. "Was anyone hurt?"

Owen stopped playing and made his way over to the bar, accepting a beer from DJ. "From what I heard a man was shot. He was the only one in the carriage. All the cargo was missing, but that's to be expected from Black Hearted D and his vicious crew."

Bridgette gasped, appalled. "That poor man!"

"Do we know who it was?"

Owen nodded. "Mister Noah Jones."

Courtney's hands flew to her heart. "That's horrid! Dear old Noah..."

DJ shook his head sadly. Bridgette spoke up. "Noah Jones?"

DJ sighed, pouring himself another beer. "Noah was the bank manager. Sarcastic man, but he had a good heart. He left to exchange some of the gold for notes."

Bridgette looked confused. "But why?"

Owen spoke up. "People kept trading in gold for notes. Not no one but the bank would accept gold. Got to the stage where the bank was low on notes."

"That's why Mister Jones had to leave, see?"

Bridgette straightened her pale blue dress. "But couldn't he have just sent it off?"

Courtney shook her head, now joining the conversation. "We're too far from another town. Noah had to take it himself, he didn't trust no one else with his banks wares. 'Specially not with the gang on the prowl."

"The gang?"

"Black Hearted D and his vicious crew."

Bridgette's eyes widened. "You mean the notorious crooks who have yet to be caught?"

DJ nodded.

Courtney cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know of the gang?"

"I saw various wanted posters for the gang in almost every town I passed through. They certainly look mean."

"They are. They've stolen from almost every carriage that has passed through the area." Owen said.

"Not only that, but they rampage through here, scaring everyone half to death!"

DJ nodded at Courtney's statement. "No one here likes the gang. They cause trouble and upheaval where ever they go."

Owen turned to Bridgette. "You're very lucky miss. You could have easily been in Noah's position."

Both Courtney and Bridgette gasped in horror.

"Oh Bridgette! I'm so sorry! I asked for you because there had been no attacks, so I thought it wouold be alright and..." She groaned putting her head in her hands.

"It's fine Court." She smiled gently grabbing her shoulders and making her sit upright. "I'm fine."

Courtney sighed slightly. "But it mightn't have been. It was pure luck that they didn't get you."

"Well I'm fine, so lets just forget it."

They smiled at each other before turning to the men.

"Who's going to tell Miss Katie bout Mister Noah?" Courtney asked.

Owen shrugged his shoulders. "Whoever does is gonna have to console one very upset lady." He then handed his glass back to DJ, nodded at the two ladies and made his way back to the piano, playing a tune that defied the melancholy mood surrounding the three at the bar.

DJ then spoke up. "I'll do it. She is my little sister after all."

Courtney nodded sadly. "That should help her. And having Miss Sadie there might also soften the blow."

DJ nodded, the shook his head gravely. "That gang has a lot to answer for."

"It's odd." Courtney murmured.

"What is?" Bridgette asked.

"That they killed Noah. I mean... For all the times they've come through here they haven't shot anyone. The town of Wawanakwa, while being ransacked, has essentially been left unharmed. This is the first time they've actually killed one from this town."

"That's true, but you know why they haven't."

Courtney nodded. "Of course. Everyone does."

"Knows what?"

DJ and Courtney turned to Bridgette.

DJ spoke up. "Everyone knows why they don't kill those from this town."

"Why?"

Courtney bit her lip before turning to her cousin.

"Because they're from here."


	2. The Truth Behind the Lies

_A/N: Hey!! Here's a new chapter. I've just found out how hard it is to make a chapter detailed but not boring when most of it is dialog... =S Anyway I kinda can't get this story out of my head, so that's why I've updated it instead of my others (super sorry bout that by the way) Anyway hope you guys enjoy. R&R =D_

_**IMPORTANT: **This is on my profile, but I'm letting you know I've just started university, and I have to put that first so updates will be all over the place._

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

"_Because they're from here."_

Bridgette gasped aloud, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

**DUN DUN!**

The three at the bar all turned to look at Owen. He chuckled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders in an_ 'I couldn't help it!' _gesture, before resuming the tune that had been interrupted by the shocking news. When the trio recovered Bridgette spoke up.

"They're from here? You mean Wawanakwa?" Her eyes widened in shock as both DJ and Courtney nodded in repsonse to her. "Gracious Lord above..." she murmured. "Who are they? Whatever happened to make them become the most notorious bandits in all the West?"

Courtney's fingers tapped gently on her glass. "I'm not exactly sure..." she murmured. "It all occurred before I arrived here... I'm sure DJ has a better idea."

Said bartender nodded his head. "Sure do Miss Courtney. It all happened two years ago..."

He grabbed a beer for himself and pulled out a hidden stool, allowing him to sit down while recounting the tale.

"Back then Duncan Winters was the town's sherrif, our protector. He was the best one out, but that all changed that fateful September morning." DJ sighed heavily. "Duncan was out doing his rounds. In his holsters were his two faithful revolvers, just as normal. He was checking out behind the old mill when he heard a small crack of a stick. He thought it must have been some animal, so he was going to leave, but he heard a window being opened..."

Bridgette interrupted. "A window?"

"That's right Miss Waters. None of the windows out here are in perfect nick, so they take a lot of work, and creak real loud once they finally relent to being open."

"So that's how he heard it?"

DJ nodded. "Right again Miss Waters. When Duncan heard that window, he knew that something wasn't right. He crept up to the window and peered inside..."

Both women were completely enthralled in the tale. "What was inside?"

DJ took a big swig of his beer before continuing. "A woman."

"A woman?"

The bartender nodded. "That's right. And not just any woman. Miss Heather Miller."

"Heather Miller?" Courtney questioned curious. "You mean the one who used to be a showgirl?"

He nodded. "The very same."

"What on earth was she doing in the old mill?"

DJ sighed heavily. "She was tied up in there." Both women gasped, but he continued. "She was being held because she wouldn't _service _the man keeping her hostage."

For the first time in a long time, DJ's voice turned to pure hostility and barely contained rage.

"Who was he Mister DJ?"

He turned to Bridgette who had just spoken. "Mayor Christopher McClean."

Both women gasped aloud.

"She was all beat up. Her dress torn, hair dishevelled, make-up smeared across her face." DJ growled lowly. "Duncan saw her and jumped straight through the window to help her. It was only when he entered the mill did he see the whole problem. For Miss Miller wasn't the only one in the mill..."

"You mean..." Bridgette spoke, "That they weren't alone?"

"Not at all. For inside with Miss Miller were two others. Miss Gwendolyn Matthews, and Miss Isabella Price."

"Gwendolyn Matthews? Is that the woman whose drawings hang in the school house?"

"Sure is Miss Courtney."

Courtney nodded her head. "I thought so. The only difference is she signed herself as Gwen, not Gwendolyn." She trailed off thoughtfully.

DJ smiled a sad smile. "Her drawings used to be everywhere. Now they only remain in the school house."

"That's such a shame." Courtney murmured. "They truly are wonderful."

DJ nodded as Bridgette turned to him. "What of the other woman? Miss Price?"

He chukled. "Miss Price was the dearest little thing. A bit odd some say, but a lovely lady. She worked with the horses. Had a special connection with the animals, she did." He smiled, shaking his head. "Had a special connection with Mister Owen there too."

The group turned to look at Owen. He was still playing with a smile on his face, and a small bounce in his movements, but looking deeper one could see the pain he was harbouring.

"The two of them were engaged to be married the next Spring. But it all changed."

"What did Sherrif Winters do?" Bridgette timidly whispered.

"He was too shocked to move for a few moments. You have to understand his reaction though. The three prettiest girls in all Wawanakwa tied up, all in the same state as Miss Miller, and left in the old mill. It seemed absurd." He groaned slightly.

Courtney spoke up. "We don't mean to bring back the hurt and suffering DJ. If it pains you too much to continue, you can stop."

DJ reached out and squeezed Courtney's hand gently. "Thank you Miss Courtney. But I'll be alright."

She smiled daintily as DJ continued. "He grabbed out a small knife he carried with him and began cutting through the ropes that bound them. Once he freed them from their bindings he removed the cloths that had been forced into their mouths like gags of sorts."

Bridgette gasped appalled. "They were gagged? How horrid!"

"Once Duncan had freed them all, he tried to get them to speak, but they were all tired, hungry and in need of water. He used his canteen to give the women some much needed water, while making sure none of them passed out."

"Passed out? How long had they been missing?" Bridgette questioned.

"That's the thing Miss Waters. They hadn't been missing. They'd all been seen leaving the saloon the night before. That's why when Duncan found them he was so shocked."

"So how did the mayor get them there?"

"No one knows. All the women could tell Duncan was that they had entered their respective houses before being knocked out. And when they woke up they were tied up."

Courtney looked up, worry showing in her eyes. "Were any of them..." She had left the sentence hanging, but everyone knew what she was trying to say.

"No." DJ said. "But they were all beat up instead. The girls said that Chris didn't do it because he wanted them to beg him to do it." He growled in anger. "He was prepared to hurt them for as long as it took to make them beg for him."

"That's awful."

DJ nodded. "The girls were finally able to move, and get out of there when the doors burst open. Chris came strutting through, a cocky swagger to his step. He saw Duncan standing there, his revolvers in hand. Chris took one look at him before tearing out of the mill and down the road towards the main street." DJ grumbled about cowardice before continuing. "Duncan tore down that road right after him. He knew what Chris had done and wasn't bout to let him get away with it. Chris was yellin' with all his might bout how Duncan was a 'raging mad man who was gonna kill him'. Duncan just followed ordering him to stop."

"All of us went out to see what the commotion was about," Owen said joining the conversation once again. Everyone was shocked seeing as the piano was still playing, while he was standing there accpeting a beer. "Chris looked scared outta his mind and I ain't never seen a more determined look on Duncan's face than that day."

"My sister Katie went down to see what was wrong when a shot rang out. Chris fell to the ground and didn't move." He shook his head. "She was an inconsolable mess for days. Seeing him die like that only three feet away scared her half to death. Only Noah helped her out of it. I don't know what she's gonna do now."

Owen nodded. "Everyone was confused enough already, but when Duncan sprinted off, folks just made up their minds that he'd gone mad... Killed Chris and was regretting it. None but a few of us know that he was actually going back to get the girls."

"That's right." DJ said. "A lotta the folks gathered round and planned to kill Duncan where he stood. Us and some others heard these rumours and went to find Duncan to warn him."

Owen leaned forward to speak, causing his vest to stretch even further. "When we arrived we saw the girls. Poor Iz. I've never seen her without the spark in her eyes." He shook his head sadly. "Broke my heart clean in two to see her like that."

"Trent had a hard time seeing Gwen too."

"Trent?" Bridgette asked.

Owen spoke up. "Trent Roberts. Musician." He chuckled. "Best guitar and bango player in these parts. Darn good singer too, and Miss Gwen's sweetheart. He was so filled with rage with what happened to her."

"So what happened?" Bridgette asked.

"We knew Duncan and the girls were in danger so we helped them into the house near the school. We knew no one was there so we knew we'd be safe."

"Wait? Where I live?"

"Exactly there Miss Courtney." DJ answered. "We washed them up and gave them some new clothes. Geoff Parry brought the horses round and Owen grabbed some supplies for them with Tyler Jones' help."

"Geoff and Tyler?"

"Oh! Bridgette they are part of the cattle and bison run. They should be back soon." Courtney explained.

"Right you are Miss Courtney." Owen chuckled. "Once everthing was set we had to decide who would stay and who would go."

Bridgette's eyebrows were furrowed together. "I don't understand quite what you mean."

DJ sighed. "Some of us had to stay in the town. I had to, because I run the bar and the saloon would collapse without me. Owen stayed because..."

The lively piano player sighed. "I stayed because Iz asked... no, begged me to stay. Didn't want me in danger." He looked down sadly. "You don't know how hard it was to watch my fiancee ride off without me."

DJ patted his back with sympathy. "It was the same for me watching Heather go."

The group fell silent. Each contemplating what had been said, while the piano still played in the background.

After a moment Bridgette spoke up."What happened then?"

This time Courtney spoke up, repeating the words she had been told so many times.

"The group changed. They weren't the same people anymore. Killing will do that to a person. They patrol this area, attacking every carriage they see, killing some, sparing others so that they can spread word of their terror." She took a breath and sighed. "They sometimes go back to the town where they fled, causing panic and mayhem. Black Hearted D and his vicious crew of five. Out to get revenge on those who've scorned them."

DJ and Owen nodded. "That's the part that everyone knows. But now you know the real story."

DJ then turned to Owen. "You better get back to that piano before somone notices who's playing."

Owen nodded and made his way back to the piano. The cousins looked to see that a woman had been playing in Owen's absense. Her long red hair was pulled into a bun, some stubborn curls framing her face. She too was wearing a bowler hat and a vest. As Owen reached her the two swapped places seamlessly, the music not being interrupted. The woman pulled out a letter and placed it into Owen's pocket. She then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Owen's cheek, her other hand caressing his face. She whispered something to him, and, kissing him once more, then straightened up and made her way out of the saloon doors, none but Owen and the group at the bar noticing her departure.

DJ turned to the two women and said one word.

"Isabella."


	3. Isabella and the Bison Run

_A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long wait (so much uni work, so little time) but I had a study break so I thought I'd get another chapter up. A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! THANKS SO MUCH!! =D Anyway I forgot to mention but everyone is in their early twenties. R&R!!_

_Dedication: This chapter is for Carmilla D and my little sister. Thank you both so much!! =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

* * *

"_Isabella."_

The two women sat in stunned silence for a few moments before Courtney spoke up.

"She's beautiful."

Bridgette nodded in agreement and turned to DJ. "Does she come to the saloon often?"

DJ thought for a moment, contemplating the best way to answer the question. "I 'spose she does. For someone who's wanted in every town in the West."

"It's odd..." Courtney murmured.

"What is Miss Courtney?"

Courtney took a sip of her beer. "That I've never seen her before."

DJ chuckled heartily, refilling both of the womens glasses. "But you have. Many a time."

Courtney had a look of pure shock and confusion on her face. "I have? But when?"

DJ thought for a moment. "I 'spose the most obvious time was when you first moved into town." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Would've been only two weeks after the gang had fled. I introduced you to Owen and we had the chat at the bar."

The school teachers face lit up in rememberance. "Of course. We spoke for close to an hour, and the piano never stopped playing. I just didn't think anything of it at the time."

DJ nodded. "That's what she relies on. Her and Owen both." He poured himself another beer, and took a swig before continuing. "People hearing the piano, but not bothering to think about who is playing it."

Bridgette then spoke up. "But Mister DJ, doesn't she run an awful risk of getting caught?"

He sighed deeply. "I 'spose she does. But her and Owen take that risk." He looked out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. "We all do."

The clock chimed, as the three at the bar were left to their thoughts.

Courtney looked at the bartender, and quietly asked him the question that had been bothering her since she heard that Heather had to leave.

"Do you see her often?"

He looked at the school teacher, sympathy evident in her features. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "No need to feel so bad Miss Courtney. It's for the best." He smiled. "But to answer your question, yes I do see her. Not as often as I would like," He chuckled. "I'm sure you can imagine. But often enough."

She smiled softly. "I'm glad."

The barkeep smiled in return and was about to reply when a loud thundering sound rang through the small town. Both DJ and Courtney looked unperturbed, while Bridgette looked about ready to faint from shock. As the noise got louder, and the ground began to shake, the blonde grasped onto her cousins arm in fright.

"What's happening?"

Courtney looked at her cousin and noticed the look of distress on her face. "Oh! Nevermind the noise. It's just the cattle and the bison run. They're returning. See?"

Bridgette looked out the window to where her cousin was pointing and sure enough, a herd of cattle and bison, a hundred strong, were rushing down the main road. There were some herding dogs keeping the cattle onto the road, and away from the buildings. As the bulk of the herd rushed past and only the stragglers remained, the newcomer noticed two men on horseback. The first was smaller and was on a fast black steed. He rushed past the saloon and stopped a stray bison. The other man was on a magnificent chesnut horse. His cowboy hat sat firmly on his head, his muscles were evident through his shirt. He directed the remaining herd down the road, and to the pen.

Bridgette turned back to the bar once the spectacle was over. Courtney chuckled. "I doubt you've ever seen that before."

The blonde shook her head in awe. "Nothing even comes close."

DJ grinned. "City folks don't normally get to see that, no sir."

Bridgette, blushing turned to her cousin. "No one saw how terribly frightened I was. Did they?"

Courtney giggled. "I don't believe they did."

"There's no reason to be embarrassed Miss Bridgette." DJ smiled kindly. "Your cousin's reaction to her first bison experience was rather..."

"Humiliating." Courtney murmured. "Yes, yes, DJ I'll tell her." She scolded lightly under the bartenders scrutinising gaze.

DJ laughed. "Better you tell her than me Miss. You know that I'll make it sound worse than it was."

Courtney huffed. "Fine. But only because I know the whole story." She turned to her cousin. "As you know I moved to Wawanakwa only a few weeks after the drama with the mayor and the sherrif, and the beginnings of the gang. So on my first day as teacher I was instructing the children on how to do their readings when I heard a noise, the same noise you heard today." Courtney took a deep swig of her beer before continuing. "I panicked, and directed the children to get under the desks and wait until it was over. They were all looking at me as though I had sprouted an extra head or two. I asked them why they weren't doing anything. Then one little boy raised his hand and said..."

Courtney looked down, unable to finish.

DJ spoke up, putting on a small child's voice. _"Why Miss? It's just the cattle and bison run."_

Bridgette and DJ burst into laughter, as Courtney turned bright red.

Just then two strangers walked up to the bar and took a seat. They took note of Courtney's embarrassment and the others laughter. The men chuckled and the larger man spoke up.

"Let me fathom a guess." The three looked to the newcomers. "DJ told the story 'bout Miss Courtney's fright from her first bison run?"

DJ chuckled. "Close guess, but it was Miss Courtney who told the story." He turned to the embarrassed woman. "Turns out it's funny whoever tells it."

Courtney blushed even deeper, as the group all laughed. She then spoke up. "There is one thing I didn't tell anyone." Everyone stopped and looked at her. "I was afraid it would make people laugh more..." She took a swig of her beer, "I thought it was the gang."

"Really? Why?"

Courtney turned to the larger man who had spoken once again. "Because of you Geoff Parry!"

The man looked shocked. "Me?"

"Yes you!" She snapped. "You told me that story of the gang. Said they went rampaging through the town." She imitated his voice. "_'Sounds like thunder and feels like an earthquake.' _What was I meant to think?"

The other man laughed. "Well I'll be. Geoff's story actually did fool someone."

The school teacher growled. "Yes, yes. It was dreadfully funny. But while you all laughed, I had to explain to my class that I'd got confused."

Bridgette turned to her cousin. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Geoff chuckled, and Courtney admonished him with a glare. "That was fine, but children being children," She sighed. "They told their parents. I was laughed at for weeks."

Bridgette gently squeezed her cousins arm. "I'm sorry Court."

She smiled. "Nevermind. Not long after that Geoff got stuck trying to pull open the Saloon doors, so everyone forgot about my mistake."

He grumbled. "So I got confused..."

Courtney giggled. "And anyway. The little boy who let me know that it was just the bison run is incredibly sweet. Everytime there is a bison run when we are in school, he comes up to me and lets me know that it's all fine."

Bridgette cooed in awe. "That's adorable."

Geoff chuckled and chimed in. "Sure is. Why Miss Courtney's got herself an admirer." Courtney glared as Geoff laughed.

She scoffed lightly and turned to Bridgette. "This chortling fool is Geoff Parry."

Said 'fool' stopped chortling. "Now Miss Courtney, you know I'm no fool."

She smiled lightly. "I know Geoffrey," she said, drawing out his full name to irritate him. "Just a little taste of your own medicine." She giggled as he grumbled. " And this Geoff, is my cousin Bridgette Waters. Do you remember I told you about her visit."

Geoff turned to Bridgette and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. "Your cousin didn't tell the truth about you Miss Summers." Both women looked confused, "She didn't mention anything about you being this beautiful."

Bridgette blushed lightly. "Thank you Mister Parry."

Geoff grinned and adjusted his hat, "Please Miss, call me Geoff."

She smiled. "Of course Mister Geoff, only as long as you call me Bridgette."

"My pleasure Miss Bridgette."

Courtney and DJ rolled her eyes in good faith at the two before she spoke up again.

"Bridgette. This is Geoff's friend and partner on the bison runs." She said introducing her to the smaller man, "This is..."

"TYLER!"

The group at the bar turned to see who had called out. Their eyes came ot rest on one of the showgirls. She was in a red dress with multiple skirts and layers. The bodice of her dress strained over her well endowed bosom. Her hair was tied in a bun with long red feathers pinned to her head. A necklace with a large ruby pendant hung from her neck, and her lipstick matched her dress. After seeing her cowboy, she rushed down some of the steps off the stage to meet him. She flew past Owen on the piano, who had turned to see what the commotion was about. When she reached the group she flung her arms around Tyler and drew him into a passionate reunion kiss.

When they broke the kiss the showgirl buried her face into Tyler's chest. "I missed you ever so much."

He smiled and tightened his embrace. "I missed you too darling."

They broke apart and she turned to look at the group. "Hi Catherine! Who's your friend?"

Courtney smiled softly. "It's Courtney. And this is my cousin, Bridgette Waters."

The showgirl beamed. "So this is your cousin!" She smiled at the new woman. "I'm Lindsay Hart. It's ever so nice to meet you."

Bridgette smiled and took the other girls hand in her own. "Nice to meet you too Miss Hart."

She giggled. "Call me Lindsay." She then turned to Tyler and whispered something in his ear, resulting in him nodding furiously in return. "Tyler and I have to go now, but I'll see you 'round town?"

Bridgette smiled, "Of course."

"Great!" She beamed. "We can do each others hair and stuff. You too Courtney. See you later!"

She grabbed Tyler's hand and led him up the staircase to the second floor. Bridgette looked at Courtney who only nodded in return.

Geoff chuckled. "At least he waited til the work was all done this time. It's hard to get those strays in the pen by yourself."

DJ nodded in agreement, and spoke up. "You heard bout old Noah?"

Geoff nodded sadly. "Sure did. Darn shame." He accpeted a beer from DJ. "How's little Katie holding up?"

DJ sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She hasn't heard. I only found out his morning, and I want to be the one who breaks the news to her." He groaned heavily. "It's gonna kill her."

Geoff nodded. "Poor thing. Bit of a shock about the gang though I mean..."

He stopped suddenly and looked at the two women. DJ nodded. "They know. Owen and I told 'em."

He nodded at the women. "It's all just a bit suspicious if you know what I mean."

Courtney and Bridgette looked confused but DJ nodded in agreement. "I do."

Just at that moment two women walked into the saloon. Both were wearing matching dresses in a pale pink hue. The both were fanning themselves with identical patterned fans. Though dressed the same there were some differences. One was shorter, paler and more rounded, whereas her companion was taller, darker and thin. The two women noticed the bartender and began making their way over, stopping first to talk to Owen.

DJ turned to Geoff. "Would you mind watching the bar for me? I gotta talk to Katie. Let her know."

Geoff nodded, "Of course. Take all the time you need Deej. I'll watch the bar."

The bartender then turned to the women. "Sorry to leave like this."

Bridgette spoke up first. "We understand Mister DJ."

Courtney nodded in agreement. "Best of luck with it. Hope Miss Katie will be ok."

DJ smiled in thanks at the three and then went to meet his sister and her friend. Taking them both to a room behind the saloon to break the tragic news.

Courtney then finished her beer and turned to Bridgette. "We should leave now too, so we can gather your things."

Bridgette smiled and gave her empty glass to Geoff, her cousin following suit. "Thank you Mister Geoff, I guess I will see you around."

The cowboy smiled at her. "That you will Miss Bridgette." He tipped his hat to the ladies. "See you Miss Courtney, Miss Bridgette."

The two women left their seats and after a goodbye to Owen, made their way out of the saloon doors into the dry heat of Wawanakwa. Courtney pulled out a parasol and held it over their heads.

"Where did you say you left your things?"

She thought for a moment. "Oh... The sherrif's office."

Courtney smiled and turned them down another road. "Did you meet the sherrif?"

"Umm. No. I don't believe I did. The carriage driver dropped off my things and then drove me to the saloon."

"I see. Well then it will be a good experience. Our sherrif is an..." She paused searching for the right word. "Interesting person."

"He sounds intriging."

Courtney giggled. "Not he Bridgette dear."

The blonde looked puzzled. "What on Earth do you mean Courtney?"

"Not a he Bridgette, a _she_."


	4. Posters and Letters

_AN: Hi everyone. I know that it's been over a year since I've updated. And that's something I'm not very proud of, so I think I should let you in on what happened. I finished half of this chapter, and it was sitting on my hard drive. I had heaps of uni work and then TDWT came on... and DXG happened. And I lost my muse. Not just for TDI, but for everything. I honestly wasn't sure if I was gonna publish anything else. But I've been watching TDI and found this and my muse came back. :D _

_**IMPORTANT: **I'm letting everyone know that I can't promise regular updates, and it is quite possible that I might once again fall off the universe, only to emerge months or years later. I will try to make sure that doesn't happen, but I can't promise anything. As most of you should know I have to put my uni work first. So any time for writing is a real blessing._

_I just wanted to let you know that the reviews I have received are another reason why I've started writing again. Your words and compliments have been so lovely so I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed any of my work. I love you. Now on with the story. R&R please. It makes me happy. (You know the drill :P)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI... yadda yadda yadda_

* * *

"_Not a he Bridgette, a she."_

* * *

Upon hearing the news of the female sheriff, Bridgette gasped aloud and stared at her cousin in pure shock.

"A... a _she_?"

Courtney laughed, amused at her cousins ineloquence and her facial expression which at that moment was resembling a gaping clowns head at the fair.

"Yes Bridgette dear." She giggled. "A _she_."

"Well..." mused Bridgette, recovering slightly from her shock. "That is a little... unorthodox to say the least."

"I suppose so." Courtney sighed. "But really Bridge, what part of this town and its people has been anything close to tradition?"

She laughed lightly. "You do raise an excellent point." She smiled brushing away a stray curl behind her ear. "So... what is she like?"

"The sheriff?" Bridgette's enthusiastic nodding encouraged a response. "Well like I said... interesting."

"Interesting?"

Courtney nodded at her cousin, and turned them both off the main road, along a smaller, but well used one.

"That's all you can say about her?" Bridgette exclaimed in shock and slight frustration. "Your town has a female sheriff, and all you can think to describe her is that she is interesting?"

Courtney rolled her eyes in good fashion whilst leading them up the front porch steps of the jailhouse. "Honestly Bridgette." She scoffed closing her parasol, and fixing up the skirts of her dress. "I wasn't going to tell you anymore because in a few moments you will meet her." She smiled at Bridgette's understanding. "And besides..." She grinned, pushing open the door. "I didn't want to spoil anything." She winked before making her way inside, Bridgette following close behind.

* * *

The jailhouse wasn't exactly what Bridgette had expected. After having seen a jailhouse in the city, the one in Wawanakwa seemed...

"Empty." Bridgette murmured.

"Pardon?"

She turned to see Courtney looking at her. "Oh nothing. Just that it seems so empty in here."

Bridgette had a point. The main room of the jailhouse consisted of only two desks, both of which were scattered with various articles. Pens, ink, pencils, a pair of handcuffs, some log books, a gun... and what looked to be a long purple feather.

Courtney saw her looking. "That's the deputy's desk." She giggled. "Has a thing for one of the showgirls."

"Ah..." Bridgette mused before resuming her study of the room.

The walls of the jailhouse were covered in various wanted posters and notices. One was about a missing herding dog, and another was concerning a lost handkerchief. This poster caused incessant eye rolling not just from Bridgette, but from whoever happened to read it. The rest of the posters appeared to be wanted ones.

The first was for a woman in her early twenties, she was wearing typical 'cowboy' attire. A long-sleeved white shirt, with a brown leather vest over the top. A gun was resting in a holster on her hip. Her long hair was in a low side plait with bangs framing her face. She was glaring at the camera, as if she was daring whoever had been behind it to take the photo. The words **WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE** jumped out at her.

"Hateful H?"

Courtney stood beside her. "Heather, I suppose."

Both women stood there silently, looking at the woman.

"DJ was right though." Courtney murmured. "She is beautiful."

Bridgette nodded before turning to another poster. Another woman glared out from this picture. She was in similar dress to Hateful H, except that she had a cowboy hat placed firmly on her head. Her eyes were black and were heavily shadowed, making her seem angrier and more depressed. Her lips were curled into a scowl and her black hair was covering some of her face. The same **WANTED **message appeared, but a different name.

"Wrathful Gwen..."

Courtney smiled softly. "Her drawings are the ones that hang in the schoolhouse."

"Oh..."

The next poster was of a man. He was wearing similar clothing, except that a jacket was in place of a vest. He too was glaring at the camera, and a small scar was visible just underneath his right eye. His hat was placed strategically on his head, so as not to disturb his hair. He was clean shaven, which was a surpise, and his mouth was twisted into a scowl. His gun was in his left hand, pointing at the sky. The same **WANTED **message appeared above the picture and below...

"Tyrannical Trent?"

Courtney thought for a moment. "Oh! Gwen's sweetheart. DJ said so before, remember?"

Bridgette pondered for a second. "Yes... you're right."

They both turned to see another poster. Another man was present in this one, but unlike the others he wasn't glaring or scowling. Instead he looked almost gloatful, chest puffed outward and a grin on his face. He had small glasses the sat precariously on the tip of his nose. He wasn't wearing a hat, but instead had a neckerchief. He had a loose vest on over his shirt, and a gun in the holster. He was holding a rolled up piece of parchment with one corner unfurled slighty, which with some observation revealed itself to be a map. Another **WANTED **message and underneath his name.

"Harold 'Stat Man' Faul?" Bridgette turned to Courtney. "I don't understand."

"Harold Faul... His name is Harold Faul, Stat Man is his gang name." Courtney explained.

"Ohh..." Bridgette turned back to the poster and further studied the young, gangly man. "Did Mr DJ mention him?"

Courtney paused for a moment. "No..." She furrowed her brow thinking harder. "No, I don't believe he did."

The poster next to Harold's was that of a woman, whom the cousins realised immediately was Isabella. She too was not wearing a hat and her curly hair was swarming around her face. As with the others she was wearing a long white shirt, but with a fringed brown leather vest on top. She had her gun in the holster, and was glaring viciously out from the poster. She wore a deep red lipstick, that the cousins concluded matched her flaming hair. The same **WANTED **message appeared.

"Fearsome Iz."

The two stared at the picture of the woman they had seen not one hour ago. Bridgette dabbed her eye with her handkerchief.

"Poor Isabella... Poor Owen." She sniffed lightly. "Oh Courtney, it's simply dreadful."

Courtney nodded sadly, looking at the posters. "Yes, Bridgette dear. It's absolut..."

Bridgette turned when her cousin didn't finish her sentence, but Courtney was staring at another poster. It was of a man. He looked slightly shorter than Tyranical Trent and not clean shaven, but he looked absolutely frightful. He had a thick leather jacket over his shirt, and his gun was aimed directly at the camera. His dark hair was cut short, but was still visible beneath his black hat. He was growling at the camera, and his eyes... His pale eyes seemed to bore into your soul. Bridgette turned away, but Courtney kept looking. Her cousin spoke to break her trance.

"Black Hearted D..."

Courtney nodded slowly. "Duncan, the old sherrif."

Bridgette heard the door open and turned to face the newcomer, while Courtney continued gazing at the poster.

"Courtney Harvey! What are you doing here?" Courtney turned to see the deputy enter the jailhouse. "And who's the lovely lady you brought with you?"

She rolled her eyes heavenwards before beginning the introductions.

"Bridgette darling, this is the deputy sherrif Cody Marsons. Cody, this is my cousin Bridgette Waters."

The deputy favoured the cousins with a gap-tooth grin. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Waters." He shook her hand. "And a pleasure to see you as always Miss Courtney. How's all down at the school house?"

Courtney smiled daintily. "Just fair Deputy Marsons. Is the sherrif in?"

The two watched as Cody made his way back to his desk, sitting down heavily and propping his feet up on the desk.

"No sorry." He grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Run off her feet with the last attack by the gang." He shook his head, crunching into his apple. "Nasty piece of work they are."

Bridgette looked ready to defend the gang, but Courtney silenced her with a look.

"Ahem... Right you are Deputy." He grinned in response. "Well seeing as the sherrif can't be here, we'd appreciate it greatly if you would allow us to collect Bridgette's luggage."

Cody flung his feet off the desk, knocking down some log books and a couple of pencils in his haste. He dropped the apple on his desk and hurridly fixed his hat. "Why of course Miss Courtney. Miss Waters. I'll get them for you right now."

Bridgette stifled a laugh as Courtney's eyes rolled skyward once again, as Cody hurridly ran to get the bags. He returned a moment later carrying all of Bridgette's luggage.

"Why here you are Miss Waters." He placed the bags at her feet. "I trust everything is there and accounted for."

Bridgette's head bopped with each bag she counted. "Yes it all seems to be there. Thank you Deputy Marsons."

"Not a problem Miss. Will you need any assistance in taking your belongings to the school house?"

Courtney picked up two of the bags. "That won't be necessary Deputy Marsons. The school house is only just down the road. But thank you for the offer."

"Yes." Bridgette smiled, picking up the remaining luggage. "Most kind of you."

Cody adjusted his hat and reached for his apple. "Well if you're sure..."

"Most definitely."

"Alright Miss Courtney. But you be careful. You too Miss Waters. With what has been happening with the gang you'd best be alert."

"Thank you Deputy Marsons. We'll be on our way now."

Cody nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Alright. I'll be seeing you around."

"That you will. Goodbye Deputy."

"Goodbye."

"Good day ladies. And stay safe."

That cousins left the jail house promptly. Bridgette noticing Courtney's gaze on the former sherrif's poster before leaving behind the Deputy. Bridgette followed her cousin down another street quietly lost in thought. The thoughts of the gang were flowing through her mind. Just what was going on?

"Bridgette?"

"Hmm?" The city dweller was pulled from her thoughts by her cousin and closest friend.

"Are you alright dear?"

Bridgette noticed the concern on Courtney's face. "Oh yes. I'm fine. I was just wondering about the gang."

"Well let's talk more inside. We're here."

Bridgette's eyes were drawn to the small school house. It was white, but the dust from the roads and grounds had lightly coated the walls. The paint was peeling slightly. There was a bell in a small turret at the front of the school, and the fronch porch looked wide and inviting. Bridgette decided that it was a nice school. A little worn down, but still inviting.

"Oh Courtney! It's lovely."

Courtney smiled, her love for the school evident in her face. "Yes it is. Come now, we'd best get inside."

She led them around the school, to a small home at the back. It too was painted white, with dust coating the walls. She opened the front door and let Bridgette inside. Bridgette dropped her luggage and gazed around the room. Inside the walls were a pale blue, scuffed floorboards underfoot. There were wide windows with pale yellow curtains hanging from them. Little trinkets adorned shelves, and Courtney's prized violin sat on a faded green couch. There were bookshelves lining most of the walls, and it was then that Bridgette noticed the smell of old books that filled her cousin's home.

Courtney smiled, touching her shoulder. "Bridgette."

"It's beautiful."

Courtney chuckled lightly. "Thank you. Come let's put your things away." She led Bridgette into another room. "I'm afraid the bedroom isn't very big. I hope it will be enough."

"Courtney don't fret. It's charming."

She watched her cousin smile and place down her extra luggage. "Thank you. Now, would you like to unpack, or would you prefer the tour?"

Bridgette smiled. "Oh the tour, most definitely."

Courtney giggled slightly. "Alright, though we'll stay here for the rest of today. I'll show you more of the town tomorrow."

* * *

For the next hour Courtney showed Bridgette all the ins and outs of her home and the school house. They were seated in Courtney's lounge when Bridgette brought up something that had been plauging her mind.

"Court?" She got a non commital noise in response. "Do you know Duncan?"

Her cousin looked at her from over the rim of her tea cup. "Duncan? As in the former sherrif?"

"Yes, him."

"Of course not!" She placed her cup and saucer down. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Bridgette played with her fingers. "Oh you just seemed to stare that's all."

"Huh?"

"At his wanted poster. It's like you couldn't look away."

"Oh that." Courtney murmured. "It was nothing. I suppose I just wanted to get a good look at him. So that I know his face."

Bridgette adjusted her skirts. "I thought you would. Know I mean." A raised eyebrow prompted her to continue. "It's just that you came not long after the gang formed. I would have thought you knew his face."

"The wanted posters are new. They didn't have pictures before."

"Oh I see."

Courtney picked up her tea again. "Yes, so I just wanted to make sure. And..."

Bridgette noticed Courtney trail off and followed her gaze. She was staring out the window, looking as though she had seen a ghost. She watched as Courtney placed her tea down in a hurry and stood, straightening her skirts and fixing her hair.

"Bridgette dear. Do you think you could manage alone here for a few moments?" She questioned fixing her violet bonnet to her head.

"Well yes of course. But are you alright?"

"Yes, fine dear. I'll only be a moment."

Bridgette watched as Courtney dashed from the room, nearly slamming the front door behind her in her haste. Courtney returned a few moments later, slightly out of breath and clutching a letter to her chest.

"Courtney?"

She smiled lightly, taking of her bonnet. "Oh it was nothing. Turns out Drew was just leaving a letter."

"Drew?"

"Yes. He helps with maintainance about the place if I can't get anyone else in. He just says that he can't make it to paint the school within the next few weeks. Something has come up." She smiled at her cousin. "I'll make us some more tea."

She strode from the room, leaving the letter on the table. Bridgette glanced over it quickly from her seat. Something stood out for her, something that Courtney should have noticed. Bridgette realised that maybe she had. It would account for her behaviour in the jail house today.

For the message was signed with a single letter.

D


End file.
